when you know
by L4ura5
Summary: Their case has come to an end, only now does Brennan start to notice the change in her relationship with Booth. BB all the way. FLUFF rating may change for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Bones, the closest I get are my DVDs

A/N it's been a really, really long time since I wrote a Fic and this is my very first Bones fic. Please let me know what you think.

A/N 2 ok so there's not much of a case in this one. It's just going to be BB fluff. It takes place at the close of a case, before the court proceedings.

WHEN YOU KNOW.

The lab was quiet. The lights were dimmed everywhere with the exception of the security station and a single light burning from the only office door not locked tightly for the night.

Dr. Temperance Brennan had been behind her desk for the past six hours. There were police reports and crime scene photographs covering every inch of her desk surface. She had been pouring over the documents endlessly in order to be fully prepared for her testimony. She had a court date in a week's time and she'd started cramming late that afternoon.

She was so engrossed in re-reading her own report that she didn't notice the shadow looming in her doorway.

"Do you ever sleep?"

she gave a start at the sound of the voice but breathed easily when she realised who had spoken.

"I have to make sure everything's ready. What are you doing here anyway?"

with a slight chuckle Booth stepped further in her office and placed his hands flat on her desk. He leaned over and looked her straight in the eye before answering her question.

"Well you see, I knew you'd be here Bones. I came to make sure you don't spend all night in this office" he began stacking the documents and slotting them back into the folder. "you know all this stuff already so why bother going over it all again?"

"what if there's something I missed?"

"there's nothing you missed, you wrote most of this!"

she didn't often give in to the FBI Agent but this time he had a point. She had just spent hours reading her own words. She did know it, she was just….

"obsessing, that's all you're doing Bones!"

he'd done it again, finished her thought without even knowing.

As she watched him finish clearing her desk she couldn't help but wonder when he had gotten so in-tune with what she was thinking.

Once all of the papers were away and the file was neatly pushed to one side of her desk, he looked up to find his partner deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"hm?" she looked confused as she returned her mind back on track

"you were thinking about something, I could hear your brain ticking, care to share?"

"Booth, you can't hear someone's brain working!"

with a shake of his head and a quiet laugh he pushed back from her desk, standing straight.

"it's a figure of speech Bones, come on, let's go. This place is spooky at night"

"you're afraid of the lab? It's just the same as before….only dark"

"and quiet. It's too Quiet Bones" he was glad to see her pick up her bag from beside her desk and start to move around towards the door.

He grabbed her jacket from the hook and held it out to her. He half expected her to shoot off into her rant about his typical alpha male tendencies; that she could quite easily put on her own jacket. To his surprise she simply slid her jacket on and gave a half smile as she continued to the door.

"so, are you going to tell me or not?"

they had left the lab and were now making their way through the halls towards the car park.

"tell you what?"

"whatever it is that has you so preoccupied"

she was quiet for a moment as they walked. A few minutes passed before she stopped dead and turned to him. He almost slipped on the polished floor as he reacted to the unexpected stop.

"do I ever say anything you're thinking?"

now he was completely confused. "what?"

"has it ever happened? Let's just say you're thinking about a case or something, have I ever said what you were thinking as you were thinking it, or just before you finished thinking it?"

it took him a moment to process the question. His partner was looking straight at him with bright blue eyes that always made his breath catch in his chest.

"sure Bones, you do it all the time" it was true, recently she always seemed to be reading his mind,

Temperance looked thoughtful for a moment then carried on walking towards the parking area.

"when would you say it started?"

"what?"

"this thinking thing, when would you say it started? We haven't always had it have we?"

"No Bones, it's just because we've been spending so much time together. I guess we've bonded."

His words made her stop in her tracks again. She watched as Booth carried on a few steps before he realised that she was no longer beside him. He turned looking confused. Had he said the wrong thing? He knew that there we some things that he couldn't say without making her bolt like a frightened dear.

"what? It's not a bad thing Bones. It makes us better partners," he paused and took a step closer "better friends" he gently placed his had on her shoulder and smiled. He half expected to find himself thrown to the ground. Brennan didn't like to be touched. He was pleased to see a small smile take hold of her lips and she started moving again.

A/N ok short and sweet.

I have a few ideas where to take this but I'm sure really where it will end up.

Please review and let me know .

I'm a bit sketchy as to if I am getting the characters right. But then again, early days. We shall see.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sadly I still don't own Bones

A/N thanks for taking the time to review. I know the last chapter was pretty quick I hope to have this one last a little longer

WHEN YOU KNOW. – chapter 2  
There was something different about the silence in the SUV. Usually Booth and his partner talked, argued or discussed cases, when there was silence it was comfortable. Not that the current silence was uncomfortable, but there was just a different quality to it.

As the SUV waited at a red light, Booth stole a glance at Temperance. She was gazing out of the passenger side window chewing on her thumb in a distracted manner. Now was one of those times he wished he could tune into her thoughts like a radio station. He'd gotten better at reading her but she still managed to stump him sometimes.

"Hey Bones?" he turned his attention back to the road as he started moving again when the lights changed. "is there a reason you asked about that thing earlier?"  
she glanced over in his direction and debated her answer. She didn't need to formulate one however, when he stole another glance at her he had his answer.

"so I finish your thought too huh? That's cool!"  
"it is?" she shifted slightly in her chair as the SUV pulled up outside her apartment. When the enguine stopped, booth turned to face her fully.  
"Sure it's cool. Can you guess what I'm thinking right now?" his charm smile flashed across his face as he moved slightly closer to her.  
"Booth I can't read your mind. Though it seems like you manage to read mine sometimes and I'm not altogether comfortable with that"  
he sighed heavily "well, it's probably a good thing you couldn't read my thoughts, you'd have used me for martial arts practise!"  
he couldn't help but grin at he confused expression. Her brow furrowed slightly and smallest hint of a pout played with her mouth. He felt his stomach flinch as he let his eyes linger on her lips. Wondering how they would feel if he were to touch them with his own.

"I don't really understand what you're saying Booth."  
"didn't think so," he smiled "have you eaten?" she opened her mouth to answer but before she could get half of the first word out he laughed.  
"what's funny?"  
"that was a silly question wasn't it? I found you in your office after hours swamped in case files, of course you haven't eaten."  
When she glanced up from her hands she couldn't help but smile. He was giving her his charm smile.  
The first few times he had used it on her she had found it frustrating and annoying, but now she welcomed the sight of it. She'd come to associate it with her partners boyish side that always seemed to want to get her to do something.  
"what?" she asked smiling wider as he started to wiggle his eyebrows at her.  
"well, I have a urge" he smiled and moved closer still to her side on the car "it's almost uncontrollable"  
her mouth went dry as she leaned against the car door as he moved closer still. "it involves you" the space between them closed even more "and me" she impulsively licked her lips "and my phone".

His phone? What in the world was he talking about? The confusion must have shown on her face because Booth chuckled. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and held it up. "take out?"

Booth locked the SUV while he was on the phone ordering their meal. He let his eyes follow his partner along the pathway to her building. He was sure he must have imagined it, but at the same time, he was sure she had thought he was going to kiss her.  
She had let him invade her personal space. He could swear to God he had seen her lick her lips, inviting him. He'd panicked slightly when he'd seen the subconscious action and plundered into his offer to get food. It was what he'd been planning to do, but he couldn't stop himself moving toward her. The thing that amazed him the most was that she hadn't run. She had backed up slightly but then it almost seemed like she were about to allow him to indulge himself.

He made a mental note to try again later, this time intentionally. Maybe a nice Take out meal from Sid and a good bottle of wine would help relax her.

"Did you shut your tie in the door again?"  
her voice carried across the empty pathway to Booth who was still standing by his car watching her, he'd ended the call to Sid a few minutes before.  
"what?" her voice had snapped him away from his thoughts  
"why are you waiting by the car?" she moved back towards him "did you get your tie stuck again?"  
quickly he jogged around the front of the SUV.  
"no, and for your information, I've never done that"  
"yes you did, I saw you do it the other day. At the diner. Remember? I was there with Angela"  
"oh yeah, the day she took you shopping. But I didn't shut my tie in the car door!"  
"selective amnesia!" she unlocked the main door to her building "remember I was wearing that dress Angela made my buy? You were checking me out and shut your tie in the door"  
"ah yeah the pale blue one?" when she turned to stare at him he rememberd that he was supposed to deny two things.  
"ok first, that was a nice dress but I wasn't 'checking you out', and second, I did not shut my tie in the door!"  
"if you weren't checking me out then how come you can remember the colour of the dress?"  
"because it was nice" he could see he had fallen into a trap, and she was teasing him which he didn't mind, it was a sign she was at ease with him.  
"I can't really remember that dress" she said as she fumbled with her apartment keys "was it a high neck?"  
"now it was a low V neck" oops! He cringed knowing he wasn't about to deny his way out of this one.  
"HA!" she spun on him as her apartment door opened. She walked through it backwards pointing at him as she moved "you completely fell for that one!" she dropped her keys on the hall table and carried on grinning at him as she slipped her jacket off.  
"you were checking me out! You think I'm hot!"  
with a heavy sigh he decided to take a new track. "totally!"  
he smile faded "what? You were supposed to deny…"  
he smiled to himself "I think you're gorgeous, I've never met or ever seen another woman who comes close to you. That dress was damn hot!"  
"Booth… you're….." she backed away slightly as he advanced  
"I couldn't help it. I slammed my tie in the door because I was so distracted by you."  
She gave a nervous laugh and he followed her as she continued to move backwards through her living room.  
"Booth, I think maybe you should…"  
"No Temperance, I'm not leaving" her stomach tightened as he used her Christian name. "I know I said we couldn't cross that line but not crossing it is too much"

The back of her knees made contact with the sofa and she fell back onto it, staring up at him as he moved in front of her. The fear in her eyes told him that he may have been a little too bold. He knew what she was like with this sort of thing. Maybe the best thing he could do was tell her that he understood.

"look Temperance," he reached out and placed his hand over one of hers, she flinched but didn't pull away, he took it as a good sign. "I know that this is difficult for you. I know that you think if you let someone in, let someone love you then they'll leave." She swallowed hard as she listened to him. "I hoped you'd know by now, after the past two years, after all we've been through together, I will never leave you." He moved slowly forward.

"I'll never let you fall, I'll always be there to catch you. And if for some reason I should miss, then I'll never leave your side until you're better again." She was frozen in front of him. The sight encouraged him to continue. In her eyes he no longer saw fear, he now saw warmth as tears started to swim across the bright blue. He knew that she believed him.  
Quietly he picked up her hand and held it in both of his.

"we started of as partners, then we became friends." He smiled at her "you are my best friend Temperance, and my feelings for you are far beyond what friends feel for each other"  
he raised her hand to his mouth and lightly kissed her knuckles.

She gasped quietly as his lips touched her skin. Her eyes flicked closed and a single tear slid down he cheek.

He let his lips linger on her hand before he pulled looked back to her face. His heart melted when he saw the effect his words had taken.  
"Temperance?" he knelt on the floor directly in front of her, his voice just about a whisper "Bones?"

when she failed to reply to both names a fear flooded through him. Though she was still letting him hold he hand, he was scared she was withdrawing from him. Had he been too forward with her? Had he made her run? Would she ever be the same with him again?

After a moment she opened her eyes and regarded him quietly. "Booth…." Her voice was small "Seeley" she corrected herself and the use of his given name injected him with hope that he hadn't ruined everything. He nodded at her but remained silent, waiting for her to speak. As the silence stretched out he brought her hand back to his mouth and rested her skin against his.

"Seeley, I….we….I feel…the same" he closed his eyes and released the breath he'd been holding in. he placed a hand on her cheek and smiled in relief at her confession.  
"I know that you understand me better than anyone. And I know that you'd never hurt me, not intentionally anyway."  
He moved closer to her, his eyes fixed on her mouth as she spoke.   
"but you said there could never be anything between us, because we work together"  
"Tempe, there is something between us and it's happened because we do work together." He smiled "we spend so much time together at work that we know what the other is thinking with knowing it. There have been so many times that my actions have been because I care about you more than I'm supposed to"  
she looked confused.  
"Remember when I got blown up by your fridge?" she nodded "I left the hospital to find you, because I care about you." He thought for another example. "Remember the gravedigger?" she shuddered and nodded "I couldn't give up on you even after the clock had run down. I had to find you because I care so much about you."

He closed ever more of the gap between them and his heart jumped into his throat when she brought her free hand to stroke his cheek with a watery smile.  
"Without these feeling I have for you Tempe, we wouldn't have the partnership that we have. It's different with us because those feelings are what make us a good team." He was whispering. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath on his skin and it sent electric currents though his entire body.

He let his eyes drift to her mouth as he leaned his forehead against hers. slowly he tiled his chin forward until his breath mingled with hers, making him dizzy. He stole a quick glance at her eyes to find they were closed. He let his attention turn back to her parted lips, nervously me moved even closer until….

The door buzzer made them both jump out of their skins. Their dinner had arrived.

A/N so close!!!!!! well that was a bit longer.  
Please let me know what you think. Any ideas? Suggestions? Please review and let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sadly I still don't own Bones

A/N Thank you so much for reviewing!  
Jerseybones, ForRomance, Beaglelvr93, sarali1983 and tricks-meuler. Thanks for posting your thoughts.  
Hopefully you'll like the rest of the story.

WHEN YOU KNOW. – chapter 3

Booth was still on his knees. He had moved back slightly at the sound of the buzzer but now he found he couldn't bring himself to leave her personal space. Maybe it was a fear that once he moved out of the zone she wouldn't let him back in. So he knelt there, clinging to her hand getting lost in the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

The door buzzed again, three times in rapid succession. With a sigh he looked at the door then to her hand which was still lodged in his. Her other hand had fallen from his cheek but now rested against his neck as he wrist leaned on his shoulder. Her fingers were making small circular patterns in the hair at the base of his neck.

Bzt bzt

As Seeley started to get to his feet, he raised his left hand and maid a 'wait there' motion.  
"Hold that thought. Don't move. Don't think about anything else. I'll be right back and I intend to continue this little chat" his charm smile made a brief appearance but vanished as the door buzzed again.  
"Right now, I'm going to tell Sid that just once in his life he could have been late! I love the guy, but I'm going to kick his ass!"  
He was reassured when he saw the smile settle on her face.

As he approached the door to buzz Sid in, he glanced back over his shoulder. His stomach did a back flip as he watched Temperance kick her shoes off and tuck her feet underneath her as she settled back on her couch. Not once did she let her eyes move away from him.

"Man you really choose your moment!" Booth hissed as he met Sid in the hall.  
"You ordered Booth, so here. How's the good doctor?" Sid tried to see past booth into bone's apartment. Booth blocked his view.  
"She's great; she's hungry, but great"  
Sid looked booth in the eye "so you tell her yet?"  
"What are you talking about Sid?" Booth had caught on but he wasn't about to admit things before he'd approached the subject with the woman in question.  
"C'mon man, you're crazy about that woman" Sid smiled at Booths attempt at a shocked expression. "Knock it off! Everyone can see it except the two of you! Just tell her and get it over with!"  
Booth saw no point in arguing with his friend.  
"I'm trying to man but SOMEONE got their finger stuck to the buzzer"  
Sid laughed and patted Booth on the shoulder as he handed their food over, he'd put an extra bottle of wine in the bag for his favourite customers.  
As Booth closed the door, he heard Sid call back to him as he left the building.  
"Go get her tiger!"

The living room was empty when booth turned from the closed door. She'd run. He'd said too much too soon. He stood in the doorway to the living room and brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed his temples. He'd been a fool to try.

Suddenly the takeout bag slipped from his fingers. His eyes shot open and towards the bag as it moved away from him, towards the kitchen. He let his eyes travel higher and was greeted by a pair of tight blue jeans. He was mesmerized by the movement as she walked away from him. His eyes travelled higher as he stood frozen. A tight white T-shirt clung to her upper body. It was then that he realised his mouth was hanging open as he stared at her.  
He'd never thought that he could find casual jeans and t-shirt quite as inviting as he did at that moment.

"What?" Her voice was soft, but it snapped his attention back from the thoughts he shouldn't have been thinking. "Booth, what's wrong?"  
He shook his head slightly. "Nothing," He croaked and then cleared his throat "you changed?"

She turned back to the take out food and started dishing it out. "Yeah well. I know you said 'don't move' but I had to change out of my work clothes. I find this comfortable."  
She felt Booth move closer to her. His chest touched her back lightly and her hands froze in the take out bag.  
"I like it" he whispered in her ear. His breath made her skin flush as he carried on, gently placing his hands on her hips. "You always look good Temperance, but this is just…." His lips brushed the tender spot behind her ear, her head tilted to allow him batter access.

He was gently nibbling on her earlobe when she spoke.  
"Booth, the… food will get cold." Her hands were gripping the kitchen counter so tightly that her fingers were turning white.  
"Let it." His mouth moved from her ear and he started to nip and the soft skin of her long neck.

He turned her and gently leaned her against the counter. As he looked into her eyes he ran his hand through her hair, keeping her close. Her eyes were filled with different emotions. He saw her fear, her need and her longing.  
Again he rested his forehead against hers while his hand came out of her hair and gently stroked her neck and cheek. His other hand resting lightly on her waist.  
"The food can wait Tempe." He touched his nose to hers "I need you to know how I feel about you. I need to show you what you mean to me." her breath was hot against his face. "You know I will never leave you, right?"  
His eyes met hers and he saw that her tears were back. He'd seen her cry before but this was different.  
She nodded.  
"Do you trust me Tempe?"  
Another nod.

His lips caught hers in an embrace so gentle it took her breath from her lungs.

A/N  
Ok ok, I couldn't avoid it any longer. They so need to get together in the show.  
Again let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: sadly I still don't own Bones

A/N again thanks so much for hitting that review button. :D it makes me happy that you like my fic.

WHEN YOU KNOW. – chapter 4

She couldn't say how long they'd been there. She was completely lost in the sensation that was Seeley Booth. At some point, her hands had moved away from the kitchen counter and rested lightly on his arms.

She felt his breath catch in his chest as she slid her hands upwards to link together behind his neck.

Time passed but it was difficult to measure it while locked in the embrace.

Finally Booth pulled back slightly, in need of air. He forehead came back to rest on hers as he smiled.

She hadn't run. She hadn't kicked his ass. This was a good sign.

Slowly he opened his eyes. The sight that met him made the risk of being beaten all the more worth it.

Temperance's eyes were still closed; a half smile played with the swollen lips and her entire face was flushed. Her breath was still slightly quick.

As her eyes opened and settled on his, he smiled wider as he watched her blush.

Gently stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"you ok Bones?" his voice was a whisper.

She nodded slowly and pulled back a little more. Still leaning against the counter butputting a little more space between their faces.

"I…" she glanced away, not knowing where to look. "I'm not…very good at this"

he chuckled "I beg to disagree!" he bent at the knees slightly to bring himself to her eye level, "you are very good at that"

her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "I don't mean kissing, I mean….the other thing"

"other thing?" he hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. He knew exactly what she meant but he felt the need to make her smile "are you talking about sex? Because if you are I'm almost 100 that you're telling lies!"

she rolled her eyes but couldn't help grinning.

"I'm not talking about sex! I know how to keep a man more than happy for your information"

"I'll bet" he grinned then turned serious. "I know you weren't talking about that anyway"

she smiled softly. _How can he really know what I'm feeling _she thought as she slid her arms back down to rest at his elbows as he maintained his grim on her waist. _How can he really know I'm…. _

"…Afraid that you can't to the intimacy thing"

her eyes locked on his, he'd done it again.

" Tempe, you may think you're bad at it. That you can't do Intimacy. Did you realise that we've had quite a few intimate moment?"

"we have?"

"sure we have, not sexually intimate. But every time you hug me. every time you share something personal with me. those are intimate moments. What we did just now. That was intimate, and this little chat right here and now has a rather Intimate quality to it."

She smiled again and he felt the need to press his lips back to hers.

"don't think about it Tempe, you're great at intimate without knowing you're doing it. And the sexual intimacy I'll make sure we have. I don't this to be 'just sex'. I don't want this to be two adults satisfying biological urges"

As he spoke he gently turned her waist from side to side, causing her to wiggle before him. The movement pulled the softest, most feminine laugh he'd ever heard her produce.

"…and I'm going to make you do that again!"

She fell silent and looked into his handsome face.

"I'd like that….all of that"

he smiled at how quietly her voice was. Reassured that she wasn't going to bolt. He withdrew from her but not before stealing another quick kiss.

"c'mon Doc. Our food's getting cold!"

A/N

Ta da! Ok. So it may be a few days before I get a chance to write another chapter. I'm out of town for a few days, working and working with my band.

Please review and make suggestions.

The rating may change to M later on, I'm finding it difficult to resist the urge to write a bit of smut. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones! I'm just borrowing it for my games :D

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Every time I read one bit of feedback, I itch to write the next chapter.

I'm going to name names from chapter 4 reviews now:

Sarali1983, Thank you for being a serial reviewer. You will be rewarded!

PR.Etincelle I'm so glad you found and like my story :D

WHEN YOU KNOW – Chapter 5

Their plates still sat on the dining room table along with one empty bottle of wine.

After they had finished their meal, Booth had suggested they take their complementary wine to the couch.

Booths jacket was draped across the arm chair while the partners occupied the couch.

Brennan sat sideways facing Booth, her feet tucked underneath her.

Booth was sprawled over the other end smiling at her.

"I could really get used to this" he spoke with a grin.

"Get used to what?" her words escaped just before her glass met he lips.

"Hanging out here, with you"

"It's no different to any other night Booth. You eat here a lot"

"Ah!" he took a mouth full of wine and swallowed it before placing his glass on the floor. "It is different Bones. Where are the case files? And since when do we usually have an encounter like that before dinner?" he motioned to the kitchen counter with his thumb.

"Point taken" she smiled and took another sip.

Without warning, Booth leaned forward and pulled her legs from underneath her, resting her feet in his lap.

Acting as if it were the most natural thing in the world he started to rub the underside of her feet. He watched her as she instantly relaxed and slid further down into the couch.

Her eyes closed momentarily causing an intense feeling of self satisfaction to flow through him.

"How did you know?" her voice was content and only served to add to his satisfaction.

"I don't know what you mean" his tone was innocent but teasing at the same time.

"My feet have been killing me all day!" she opened her eyes "new shoes" she explained. "How did you know they were hurting?"

"Oh now that would be telling wouldn't it" in truth he'd just needed to touch her again.

She gently kicked his leg, unable to hide the goofy grin as it took hold of her mouth.

"That hurt!"

"Wimp!" she was sure he was teasing her again. Her mind quickly questioned the assumption as he looked at her unsmiling, hands frozen in place.

"You're serious, I didn't mean…." The apology was cut short as he began to laugh. "Booth!" she wined, sounding like Parker when his dad played a trick on him.

"C'mon Doc, I'm a touch guy. You couldn't hurt me if you tried"

"Yeah?" she sat up and placed her glass on the floor "care to place a bet?"

"That's not funny! And actually no I wouldn't. I know you could kick my ass if you wanted to"

His hand resumed their previous actions.

"Answer my question Booth. How did you know?"

"I just knew. I'm in your head; I know what you're thinking"

She simply gazed at him, frozen where she was. She hadn't realised it but she was holding her breath,

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Of course I do Bones, you pointed it out yourself." He couldn't help but smile at her blank expression. "Remember? At the lab?"

She thought about it then realised that she had indeed told him that he finished her thoughts sometimes. Was it possible that he actually tell what she was thinking?"

Seeing her expression change slightly to one of apprehension, he chuckled.

"Relax! I'm just kidding. Truth is I just wanted to rub your feet" he grinned again. "And I wanted to see something"

"See what? My feet?"

"In a manner of speaking." He sat forward and pretended to inspect her skin. "I wanted to see…" he paused trying to locate a certain area. "...if this works"

She jumped backwards with a yelp, and booth erupted into a rich sounding laugh.

"You're as ticklish as Parker!"

"Don't ever do that again!" her threat was ruined as she started to laugh.

" Tempe, if tickling your feet makes you laugh like that, then I'm going to do it again!"

She stopped laughing and kept eye contact as she tucked her feet back under her.

"Spoil sport!"

Booth settled back against the couch and picked up his wine.

"Are you ticklish anywhere else?"

She smiled a small smile.

"That's for me to know…" she picked up her glass, moving it slowly to her lips. Her eyes never left his. "…and for you to find out"

His charm smile spread across his face.

"Dr. Brennan, That was an invitation!"

A/N short I know, I'm sorry.

I'll work on making the next chapter longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm still just playing with the characters……oh how I'd love to play with Booth…YUMMY! **

**A/N It's becoming a little tradition of mine to thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Trinitystargazer3 thanks for reading and I'm glad you like :D **

**btvsfifi glad you enjoy the fluff :D **

**And my regular readers. I really do appreciate ever post you make. **

**Anyway, let's get back to the story shall we? **

**Was that a silly question:D **

**WHEN YOU KNOW. – Chapter 6 **

The lights were dimmed and a stereo system played one of Brennan's Jazz CDs. The music provided a quiet buzz in the background as the partners talked and finished their wine.

Brennan had her elbow on the arm of the couch propping her head up. Her fingers were tangled in her own hair, causing a few strands to fall in front of her eye. Her head was tilted slightly forwards as she leaned on her arm.

Booth was just finishing telling a story about a collage fishing trip he'd been on.

"…and of course, I'd had so much I couldn't stand up straight. Then again it's not easy standing up in a row boat, ever when you're not drunk! Anyway, I fell right over the side, scared all the fish away"

His laughter subsided slightly as he watched her react to his words. She'd buried her hand further into her hair, eyes closed as she shook her head laughing at him softly.

He felt like he had butterflies in his chest.

He had no idea how he'd been able to keep himself in check for so long. Her effect on him was overpowering.

He could hardly control the urges he was having at that moment.

He had never realised that she could be like this. He'd always known there was more to Temperance Brennan than the-know-it-all scientist whom, when it came to living, knew very little. But tonight, she'd packed away her Jeffersonian personality and introduced him to the woman inside. He'd seen glimpses of this woman in the past but never for this long.

He felt satisfied, knowing that this change in her personality meant she was very, very comfortable with him. With what had happened between them.

All he wanted to do was close the space between them on the couch and loose himself in her.

He gently shook his head, trying to rid the thought from his mind. He knew he had to take this very slowly if he didn't want to loose her altogether.

She'd been hurt badly in the past and it took a very long time for her to let anyone in.

God only knows he'd been trying to get close to her for the past two years.

He thanked his lucky stars that his lack of self restraint tonight had worked out in his favour.

"What?" her voice came with the last trails of her laughter.

Her head was still tilted forwards but she looked up at him through a few strands of hair. "Why are you shaking your head Booth?"

"Huh?" he tried to clamber out of his thoughts and rejoin her in their conversation.

"You were just staring, shaking your head. Did I do something wrong?" she sat up slightly "wasn't I supposed to laugh at that story?"

"No! No you were supposed to laugh, that's why I told the story," he reached over and took her hand "I was just thinking, that's all. You didn't do anything wrong"

She visibly relaxed as he reassured her that her reactions had been the correct ones.

"What were you thinking?" her voice echoed her relaxed state. Booth looked down as he realised that he still had her hand in his own. His breath caught as he watched her link her fingers with his own.

He smiled as he looked back at her.

"That's for me to know…" his smile turned into a cheeky grin "and for you to find out"

What she did next, made him roar with laughter.

She sat up straight, wrinkled up her nose as she closed her eyed tightly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good Lord Temperance. That has to be the most childish thing I've ever seen you do" he was fighting to regain his breath, she was chuckling along with him as she turned slightly pink.

"I think that's the first time I've done that since I was in school"

His breath evened out and he gazed warmly at her. "Do it again"

"What? No" she didn't understand his request.

"Please Tempe that was just too cute."

"I resent being referred to as 'cute' Booth, I'm not doing it again" she dropped his hand.

Oops, that was the first time in the duration of the evening that this side of Brennan had shown her face. He thought hard of something to say that would rectify the situation. He didn't want to take back what he'd said because he'd meant it.

He grinned evilly as he pushed himself forward slightly "do it again Tempe…or else" he slowly started to move towards her.

"Or else?" she was utterly confused. Was he angry because she had refused? If so then why was he grinning? What was he going to do?

"Yup or else!"

"What? Or else what?" she was moving back away from him now. She started to catch on to his plan of attack as he gave her a mischievous grin.

Without warning Booth pounced. Effectively knocking them both off of the couch and onto the floor. As they fell he rolled so that his body would take the impact. Brennan's light frame landed on top of his larger one. She was quickly rolled onto her back as Booth hands instantly went to her sides. He started tickling. It didn't take long for his fingers to find just the right spot on her sides. Within moments she was laughing hard as she struggled underneath him.

She refused to move her arms too high in order to push him; she knew that as soon as her arms were lifted; his hands would attack another of her weak spots.

"C'mon Tempe, you know how to stop this" he was laughing himself now as he watched tears of laughter roll from her eyes.

"Booth!" she gasped between laughs "stop"

"Do it!"

"No" her chest was starting to hurt

"I'm not stopping until you do it. Just so you know, I'm really enjoying this."

"No, please" another burst of laughter as he doubled his efforts.

Brennan managed to hold out for only another couple of seconds before she gave in and made the face as she laughed.

Instantly the ticking stopped and Booth placed one hand on either side of her head. And her laughter died down.

"See" he smiled "was that so difficult?"

It was now that she became aware of the position they were in;

She was flat on her back in the middle of her living room. Booth was above her, one knee on either side of her body. His hands placed firmly on the ground either side of her head.

He was breathing quickly, still laughing slightly as he also began to recognise their location.

Her eyes met his and he suddenly fell silent. She followed his example as he brought his hand to her face to wipe away the tear from her cheeks.

His touch sent electrical current through her body and she let her eyes close as she rolled her head into his embrace. Her own hand came up to rest on the back of his as he touched her face.

When she opened her eyes again, Booth's face was so close to hers that she could almost feel the warmth of his skin.

The Kiss was feather light to begin with. Brennan responded to her desires as she deepened the kiss, bringing her right hand to his neck as her left started to stroke his side.

Booth's breath was coming fast now as he explored the inside of her mouth intimately with his tongue.

The arm that supported him started to shake and he welcomed the excuse to lay himself down on top of her.

As his weight pressed against her she couldn't hold the moan that escaped into his mouth.

He was loosing control. He knew this could ruin all the progress they had made tonight but everything he even thought about stopping, her body would react to him in such a way that any thought was forgotten.

He kissed his way along her jaw and began feasting on the soft skin of her neck.

She almost choked on her own breath as he found the tender spot on her neck at the exact same time his hand found her breast.

"Booth" she choked out as he massaged her "we should stop" her words sounded hollow and forced. Even she didn't believe them.

To her amazement, Booth leaned back up on his arm and looked down at her. His face was as flushed as hers and his eyes conveyed everything she herself was feeling.

His other hand moved away from her chest and stroked her hair away from her face.

She knew he was disappointed and couldn't quite understand why he was smiling as he twisted a piece of her hair around his fingers.

She smiled back at him as her own hands rested on his sides. His shirt was thin and she could feel his toned muscles underneath her palms.

Booth gently rolled to her side and propped himself up so he could see her.

They lay on the floor like that for a long time. Not talking, simply looking at each other and gently touching on the cheek, the neck, the arm.

Temperance was measuring her hand against his, palm to palm when Booth chuckled.

"What?" her voice was unsure. Was he about to launch another attack?

"Just something you said earlier" her smiled at her confused expression and kissed her temple gently. "It's nothing bad, you said you weren't good at being 'intimate' "

Brennan nodded "yeah, I know. I'm really not good at sexual intimacy"

" Tempe…" He smiled down at her as he got to his feet and reached down to help her up. When she was on her feet he held her close to him "you're much better at it than you give yourself credit for"

Brennan couldn't help but smile. He was right. Tonight had been a wonderfully intimate experience which had her body humming.

Booth kissed her forehead gently and moved away from her.

Quietly he picked up his jacket from the chair and slipped it on.

"you're leaving?" the surprise in her voice made him smile gently as he moved back to take her in his arms again

"Do you know what time it is Bones?" she shook her head. "It's almost 2am. We've been talking for hours. I want you to get some sleep. Take a little time to process this." The considered his instructions "and you're not allowed to change you mind about this either. OK Doc"

"why's that" she had no intention of changing her mind but wasn't about to let him know that, not yet anyway.

"well it would just be cruel" he moved towards the door, smiling at her as she followed. "how could you let me touch you like that, then change your mind and tell me never to do it again? I'd have to get the S.P.C.B involved"

"The what?"

He grinned "The S.P.C.B! you've never heard of them?"

"Never" she considered the name again "what's it mean?"

"The S.P.C.B is the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Booth" His grin widened as Temperance started to laugh.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss as he reached the door. When they parted they were both short of breath.

"Need a lift in the morning?" Booth's voice was quiet as his forehead rested against hers.

"Thanks, but I'll be going in early to get some paperwork finished. I wouldn't want to make you rush around."

"It's no problem Tempe. I like rushing around after you." He grinned "especially when you wear those dark blue jeans" he noticed that she hadn't quite caught his meaning so he carried on. "I could follow you round all day when you wear those."

The gentle swat on the arm told him that she understood.

He laughed and stepped into the hall.

"Alright, I'll drop by the lab in the morning. Bring you some breakfast."

"Sounds good" she smiled as how they had changed so much in just a few hours but their everyday routine seemed to be unaffected.

"Night Bones" he stole a quick kiss before walking towards his SUV.

**A/N well? Well? What do you think?**

**who want's to join the S.P.C.B? i have no idea where that came from by the way. Must have been Divine Inspiration.**

**Review if that made you laugh! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah blah.

A/N ok I know it's been a long time since my last update. I'm very sorry but I've been super busy. I graduated last week and have been working tons. I've not had the time or energy to sit up and write anything.

I'm actually doing this in the free hour I have before I have to go to work again.

Sorry if it's short.

WHEN YOU KNOW: Chapter 7.

He stretched as he climbed out of his SUV in the underground parking area at the Jeffersonian institute. He'd found it difficult to get to sleep the night before.

After he'd left Brennan's apartment he'd gone straight home and taken a cold shower.

Every time he'd closed his eyes to sleep, his mind bombarded him with images of his partner on the floor beneath him in her living room.

As he walked towards her lab he couldn't help but wonder if she'd been more successful than him.

Had the time apart allowed her scientist self to point out reasons why they shouldn't take things further.

Booth was feeling slightly nervous as he walked through the glass doors into the lab. The place was empty, all the office lights were off with the exception of the security station and one office on the other side of the lab. He read the name plate on the door; Dr Temperance Brennan.

He pushed the door lightly without knocking. He couldn't hold back the smile when he saw her.

She was reaching for a leather bound book which was on the top of a shelving unit. Even though she wasn't a short woman, she still couldn't quite reach the book. As he watched his smile grew when he took in what she was wearing.

Her lab coat lay draped from a hook. Her grape coloured t-shirt had a V shaped neck. The thing that was making him grin however what her choice of lower garment… his favourite pair of dark blue jeans.

She'd worn them after he'd told her he liked to look at her backside when she wore them. This small fact relaxed his earlier fears.

Quietly he moved into the room and placed their breakfast on her desk.

"need a hand?"

Brennan gasped and spun round to face him.

"Booth! I didn't hear you…..how long have you been there?"

"long enough to admire your jeans" he winked and watched her blush slightly as she smoothed her t-shirt over her stomach.

Booth walked around to her side of the desk and placed his hands on her waist. Gently he moved her until her back came to rest against the shelving unit. With another half step, he closed the gap between them. His mouth was only a couple of inches away from hers as he extended his right arm above their heads and retrieved the volume she had been reaching for.

He smiled as he handed her the book, noting that her breath was slightly faster than usual.

Her heart was pounding as she took the book and thanked him quietly as he moved to the bag he'd placed on her desk and started dishing out their breakfast.

When they'd finished eating, Booth sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"So, did you take some time to think about this?"

Although he'd asked the question he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"About 'us'?" Brennan leaned back in her seat as she watched him nod.

"Of course I did Booth, you know what I'm like!"

after a soft chuckle he made a gesture with his hand that said he wanted her to continue.

"And…. I didn't change my mind"

His smile was blinding. "So you'll go to dinner with me tonight? To a restaurant? On a date?"

She matched his smile and agreed to the date.

Just then Booth phone began to ring. He never took his eyes from her as he spoke into the handset.  
When he disconnected he got to his feet.  
"I have to run, something's come up back at the office and apparently it can't be solved without me."

Tempe walked with him to the main doors of the lab and spoke softly as she lightly touched his hand.  
"What time should I be ready for?"

"About 8 tonight, I'll pick you up at your place"

Booth leaned in and stole a gentle kiss before smiling widely and walking through the doors. He turned back to look at her four times before the corridor turned and hid her from his view.

Brennan was smiling to herself as she turned back into the lab. She was heading towards her office when she heard a throat clear.

Turning slowly, she saw her best friend standing hands on hips in the doorway of her own office.

"Get you're skinny butt in here sweetie!" she indicated over her shoulder with a jab of her thumb. "you're not getting anything done until you spill"

Brennan moved towards her friend looking a little confused.  
"Spill what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Doc! You finally locked lips with Mr. Hunky FBI! I want to know how it happened, where it happened and what ever else you two got up to."

She threw her arm around Brennan's shoulders and ushered her to a seat.

" I want details!"

A/N  
again sorry it's short don't forget to hit that review button


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this fic lately. I've been dealing with some personal problems and my heart just hasn't been in it. **

**Anyway, I'm back now with chapter 8. I hope you enjoy. **

**When You Know: Chapter 8 **

Angela seated herself on the corner of her desk, arms folded as she waited for her best friend to begin her story.

"I don't know what you want me to say Ange"

The artist heaved a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, 20 questions then."

"20?" Brennan shifted in her seat as she prepared for the interrogation.

"Well, maybe more but you have to answer them all honestly or we are no longer friends!"

Brennan's mouth fell open at the words. After a few seconds, she gave a small nod.

"Ok" Angela wriggled back on the desk so her legs were swinging above the floor.

"You have kissed Booth, yes or no."

"Well…" Brennan was about to explain that it was Booth who had kissed _her_. The look on Angela's face made her change her reply. "Yes"

Angela grinned widely. "When did this happen?"

"Last night"

"For the first time?"

"Yes"

The questioning continued in this fashion for the next hour. The questions were structured to give the most detail as possible.

Finally Angela slid from her desk and dropped to her knees in front of Temperance's chair. She threw her arms around her friend and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you honey!"

Tempe hugged her back

"You are? Why?"

Angela held her at arms length and looked her straight in the eye.

"I know you sweetie. I thought that when Booth finally made his move, you'd bolt."

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled. "What made you think he'd make a move on me?"

"Oh, sweetie! Everyone knows he has the hotts for you. It was just a matter of time before he took the chance. I really can't believe you'd never noticed how he looks at you. Everyone else knew for such a long time"

Brennan smiled and thought about the previous night.

"Ange, do you remember when we went shopping and you made me buy that blue dress?"

"Sure do. And I remember what that dress did to Booth."

"Do you remember the talk we had back at my place? When you tried to tell me that Booth thought I was hot?"

"Indeed I do, see I was right"

"Yeah" Brennan shifted her gaze to the floor "that's why he kissed me"

Angela was utterly confused "Explain"

"Well" Brennan took a deep breath "when we got back to my apartment last night I thought he'd shut his tie in the SUV again. He was just standing there looking at me.

I was teasing him about that day and that dress." She glanced back up to her friends eyes "I remembered what you'd said and I repeated it"

Angela's smile was dazzling "you told Booth that you knew he though you were a hottie?"

Brennan blushed "I teased him about it and he just admitted it"

Another tight hug resulted in pushing most of the air out of Tempe's lungs.

"When are you seeing him again?"

"We're going to dinner tonight… on a date"

Angela squeaked and grabbed Brennan by the hand and started dragging her out of her office and across the lab towards the door.

"Are you sure about this Ange?"

Tempe was stood in front of a store mirror.

"Honey, this dress is perfect for tonight. You want something that will make him crazy. Trust me, any man will find it hard not to stare at you. And Booth will like it so much I'll bet money that he just wants to take it right off you."

Brennan turned to her friend "if he likes it why would he want me out of it?"

Angela rolled her eyes "because the dress is sexy sweetie. It shows off your body, and face it Brennan you have a fantastic body." She held her friends shoulders and turned her to face her reflection. "I mean look how great your breasts look in this dress"

the shop assistant (a young man who looked like he'd not long been out of collage) heard the end of the conversation and was so caught up in checking the neckline of the dress, he walked straight into a shoe display sending stock scattering across the floor with a huge crash.

Brennan bent to help him to his feet.

"Are you alright? That was quite a tumble"

The young man simply stared at the top of her breasts as he got to his feet

"Fantastic aren't they" Angela asked as she came over to the assistant.

He simply cleared his throat. Angela smiled

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Erm…" he cleared his throat "Dean.. My name's Dean"

"Ok Dean, will you please tell my friend that this dress is amazing on her, she's not convinced that it will have the right effect on her date tonight."

Angela slipped her arm Dean's shoulders as he tore his gaze up to Tempe's sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah," again he cleared his throat "it's Hot…erm… I mean…it looks great… you're beautiful….. I mean it's beautiful." He turned bright red and glanced at Angela who was grinning at him.

"Ok Smoothie, back to work. Honey I think you need to get out of that dress before this poor guy explodes"

**7:45pm**

Angela was just leaving Brennan's apartment after helping her get ready for her date.

She smiled to herself when she spotted the black SUV pull up.

Booth climbed out of the car, dressed in an expensive looking black suit and ruby red tie.

"Hey Ange" he waved as he approached "what're you doing here, is Bones alright?"

She smiled at his immediate concern for her friend.

"Oh, she's better than perfect! You can thank me with gifts"

With that she walked towards her car.

"Thank you for what?" he called after her. The only reply he got was another wave.

With a shrug he headed up to Brennan's apartment.

He took a deep breath, smoothed out his tie, then knocked on the door.

**A/N ok I'm sorry but I just had to leave it there.**

**Next chapter will be posted faster than this one. I promise. don't forget to review. let me know if i'm heading in the right direction**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know i said that i'd post this a long time agoi and believe me i'm really sorry. i'm not going to make an excuse. just say that i'm sorry and here's chapter 9.**

**When You Know: CHAPTER 9**

She checked her reflection for the tenth time as she waited nervously in her apartment. Angela had just left after spending most of the day helping her choose a dress and a style for the night.  
apparenly Booth was going to find it extremely difficult to keep his hands off her tonight.

Brennan almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a gentle knock at the door. after giving the mirror one more quick glance she headed to answer the door.

Booth shifted slightly from foot to foot as he waited in the hallway outside Temperances aparement. it had been a long time since he had felt this nervous about a date. he heard a sound from inside and quickly smoothed his tie, and checked to see if his shoes were still clean before the door opened.

His eyes were still cast downwards when the door opened and his date stepped forward slightly to lean on the doorframe.

Slowly he let his eyes move away from his own feet, taking in her high-heel strappy sandles.

Slowly moving higher over the exposed flesh of her lower legs.

Slowly over the smooth black material which clung slightly to her thighs.

Slowly up over her waist and stomach (covered by the same material).

He let his eyes move higher still.

From what he could see, the dress was fastened with a knot behind her neck, leaving her arms and shoulders completely free. He forced himself not to look at the most inviting part of the dress.

Finally his gaze fell on her her face. Her makeup was dark and smokey which made her blue eyes shine brighter than he had ever seen.

His eyes shifted to her rosey lips and his mouth went dry. suddenly he realised that her lips were moving. she'd spoken to him.

"Huh?" was all he could manage as he forced his eyes back to hers. it was that moment that he noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"I said i'm not sure about this" she stepped back and turned into her apartment leaving the door open.

"What aren't you sure about?" Booth shut the door behind him as he followed her, fighting not to stare at the way her hips moved when she walked in those heels.

"This!" she indicated her dress then both of them. "can't we just get take out?"

"Bones!" He moved quickly to catch her hand before she let it fall back to her side. "we can't just get btake out! we're way too overdressed" he chuckled at his own joke, "besides i want to take you for a nice meal... that's not take out. we do that all the time Bones. plus you got yourself all dressed up"

"Angela did it" she smiled slightly "she insisted on hearing everything after she saw you kiss me this morning and next thing i know she's here doing my makeup and curling my hair" she sighed heavily "I look like a china doll!"

Booth turned her to face a mirror then stood close behind her, his hands lightly resting on her shoulders.

"No china doll looks like this!" their eyes met in the mirror and he slowly moved to place a feather light kiss on her bare shoulder.

From where he was standing he noticed another great feature of the dress...it was backless.

"Believe me when i say this Temperance, you look beautiful." he placed anothe kiss to her neck and she let out a contented sigh.

"Ok," Her voice was almost a whisper. "let's go before I change my mind"

"Yes ma'am"

A/N i know it was short but i wasn't really sure about this chapetr. i'm not really 100 about the date yet. i got some ideas.

any way please review. it keeps me going


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. i'm glad to know that people are still reading my fic even though i took so long to update. i really am sorry. 

Lisaluvsfox22, thanks for reading.

mumrulz: it was all part of the master plan to make you re-read... like you really mind delving back into the fluff:D

Number1GSRCSIFan: thanks for your ideas.

it means a lot to get feedback from other bones fans. i worry sometimes that i'm destroying everything we love about the show and BB. thanks for letting me know that i'm not doing as much damage as i sometimes think. :D

any way, i'm sure you all want to know how the first date goes, so i won't blab anymore. Enjoy chapter 10.

**When You Know: Chapter 10**

_I can't believe i'm going along with this!_ Brennan thought as she sat in the passanger seat of Booths SUV

_How did I let Angela talk me into getting this dress, I feel like i'm about to fall out of it_. She Glanced down slightly then rolled her eyes, _I look like i'm about to fall out of it!_

The Suv stopped at a red light and Brennan could feel Booths eyes on her as they waited for the light to change.

she didn't know what to do, should she glance over at him or carry on watching the light?

she cast a quick glance over at her partner, a nervous smile touched her face when their eyes met.

"What?" she asked slowly. Booth only shook his head. "what Booth? why are you looking at me like that? what's wrong"  
her hands shot up to touch her hair.

Booth reached over and took her hand in his as his smile grew wider and warmer.

"Nothing is wrong with you Bones! I was just thinking. that's all"

she let herself relax slightly as she focused on the feeling of his hand holding hers. "Thinking about what?"

"I was just thinking how gorgeous you look tonight." she could feel her cheeks flush as she listened to him talk. "I've always thought you're a beautiful woman, but tonight..."

he moved slowly towards her side of the car, she didn't pull back. instead she leaned slightly forwards, helping him close the gap between them.

"...tonignt, you make me wanna..." his words trailed off as his eyes fell on her parted lips only inches away from his own.

"I make you want to what?" she was amazed with how nervous she felt, yet at the same time she felt a sort of playfull boldness slowly filling her. she was realizing that tonight, she was in the driving seat. maybe not in the SUV but she was in control of everything else.

"well..." Booth swallowed hard "right now i want to kiss you"

"is that a fact?" she tilted her head slightly inviting him to act on his impulse, as he moved closer she teased him by staying just out of his reach.

She was snapped away from her little game when the driver of the car behind tham leaned on his Horn.

"GREEN MEANS 'GO' JUST INCASE YOU FORGOT BUDDY!"

with a sigh, Booth moved back to his side of the car and moved away towards the resturant.

They followed the waiter as he led them through the resturant towards their table.

Booth noticed that ever pair of male eyes was glued to his date as she walked ahead of him. The thought that they were eyeing up his date made a spark of anger jump into his chest. his hands were balled into fists by the time they reached the table and he kept glaring at random men he caught looking at Brennan.

After they'd finished their meal, Brennan couldn't help but ask what was bothering him. he seemed edgey.

"Nothing's bothering me!" his response was a little too quick and gave his tention away. Booth let his eyes find hers and instantly he was relaxed. She had reached across the table and was holding his hand in both of hers.

"You've been glancing around all night, something is really bugging you" she leaned across the table slightly "tell me"

with a sigh he leaned in as well and started talking in a quiet voice.

"haven't you noticed that every guy in here has been checking you out since we came in? Even some of the women are checking you out Tempe!"

she lowered her head and started to chuckle to herself

"what? what's funny?" Booth sat up a little straighter.

slowly Brennan looked up at him and his breath caught in his chest. her head was still slightly lowered, she was looking up at him through a few strands of curly hair and she was smiling. it was a smile he had never seen. An intimate smile meant only for him, that thought made his heart skip a few beats.

"Angela told me this would happen." she was still smiling, holding onto his hand gently.

Booth looked confused and Brennan felt the need to explain.

"it's not me they're looking at Booth, It's the dress." she then proceeded to tell him about the incident in the shop when they were choosing the dress.

"...so you see they're not looking at me, they're looking at the dress."

Booth smiled warmly and leaned in closer to her.

"they're looking at the dress, because you're in it Tempe." he had completely relaxed now. let them stare at her, everyone in this whole building knew that she was here with him. she hadn't looked at anyone else all night and he was now glowing because of it.

every guy in the place could look all they wanted, and they would all envy him because she was his date.

They stayed in the resturant for another glass of wine. Booth managed to keep the cheque away from Temperance and pay it quickly before she could argue too much.

"It's an antiquated tradition Booth!" she was saying as they left the resturant.

"The key word there is 'Tradition' and I'm not a man who will go against tradition Tempe, you should know that by now"

she gave a dramatic sigh but couldn't help smiling at him when she caught the triumphant glint in his eyes.

she hooked her arm through his and followed his lead as they fell into a comfortable conversation about nothing in particular.

they had been walking for five minutes before she realised they had walked away from the car.

"where are we going Booth?"

"well you see..." Booth turned so he was now walking backwards infront of her, gently holding onto her hand. "I forgot that i drove here, and i'm now over the legal limit. so I tought I would walk you home. y'know, a nice little stroll by moonlight."

Brennan was smiling softly as she listened to Booth tell a story about his son Parker. Suddenly he stopped talking and a huge grin began to spread across his face.

"c'mon" he pulled her along by her hand only letting her go just before he reached a man standing by the side of the path at the edge of the park.

she watched as Booth spoke to him and then shook his hand after giving him some cash.

He walked slowly back to Brennan as the man behind him began to play a beautiful slow song on his violin.

"this one's for us" Booth said as he held his hand out to her. "guy agreed to play one last song, just for us before he leaves... dance with me Tempe"

normally Brennan would have refused to slow dance in the park with anyone, but there was just something in Booth's face that she couldn't say 'no' to. so she let herself be drawn up against his chest as they both started to sway to the lone violin.

she could help resting her cheek against his shoulder as he hummed into her ear. His arms circuled around her and held her body as close as he could.

when the song came to an end, Booth thanked the musician as he loosened his hold on Temperance.

His hands were resting on her waist when she shivered.

"Cold?"

"Just a little, I'm fine though"

Booth shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it around her shoulders, leaving his arm around her shoulders.

They walked the rest of the way to her appartment, Booth keeping his arm around her to both keep her warm, and close by his side. Their conversation moved smoothly and all of the nervousness they had both been feeling at the beginning of the date had melted away completely.

when they reached the front door to Brennans building, that feeling of butterflies slowly came back to Brennans stomach.

"I had a good time tonight" she spoke almost shyly as she leaned her back on the door to her building, facing Booth as he slowly stepped into her personal space.  
her skin began to tingle as he moved closer to her, speaking quietly as he closed the gap between them.

"So did I. Tempe, you look amazing tonight!"

She was breathing quickly as she focused her attention on his mouth as it moved towards her painfully slowly.

"so do you." His lips were hovering so close to her mouth. She couldn't take it any longer, moving forwards until their lips met.

the kiss was slow and soft but at the same time burning hot.

she opened her mouth to his as she snaked her arms around his neck. Booth took another step forward Pinning her to the wall as his hands tightened on her waist.

He had been wanting to do this all night. to prove to everyone in that resturant that this amazing creature was his.

As he let his tongue play intimatly with hers he felt himself react to her. From the way she was pressed against him and her shapr intake of breath he knew she had feelt it too. slowly he pulled away, reducing the kiss to a series of lighter embraces before he pulled away altogether and rested his forehead against hers. he held her against him, wanting her to know exactly the effect she had on him.

he smiled as he watched her try to regain the breath he had stolen from her.

"do you..." her voice was weak when she finally spoke "do you want to... well... come up?" she glanced nervously up at him and he smiled warmly at her.

"Tempe, I would love to. but we both know what will happen if I go up with you. Serously I want to. but I think that it will be too soon. plus i got to walk back to the resturant in the morning to get the car before work. so I'd better head home"

Bones nodded and smiled as Booth hugged her, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I'll call you tomorrow" he said before he stole another lingering kiss. "go inside and lock the door behind you"

Brennan rolled her eyes at him but did as she was told.

after he watched her pull the door to prove it was locked, he gave her a small wave though the glass door and headed off in the direction of home.

Temperance slipped her high-heel shoes off and carried them through the building to her apartment door. she retrieved her door keys from her bag and let herself in. as she flicked on the light and dropped the keys onto the table, she caught sight of her reflection.

Her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss she had just shared with Booth, her lipstick was smudged from the same event and her skin seemed to have a new glow. she was still wearing Booths suit jacket. it swamped her small frame but she liked the way it looked.

she was still smiling to herself as she climbed into bed that night.

Brennan walked into her office early the next morning. she wanted to at least get something done before Angela requested the whole story of date she had with Booth last night. she knew her best friend was going to squeal like a child on christmas day when she told her about the slow dance in the park.

she was smiling to herself at the memory when her eyes fell on something on her desk.

There was a vase on her desk filled with Daffodils and Daisys, a big red bow was tied around the vase and a small tag hung from it.

with a small smile she moved to read the card.

A single word was written on the card in a scrawl she knew as well as she knew her own.

'Lunch?'

A/N how about that, you get nothing fo so long and then you get 2 chapters in as many days. i really hope you like this.  
please leave a review, i'm not too sure if i should carry on with this or just leave it here.

let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. You can all thank MUMRULZ for this chapter.**

**Mumrulz: i'm still not sure where i'm going with this from here but after the last review i couldn't leave the story there. i'm so glad you like it. it means a lot to me :D**

**so this chapter is just a quick fill in dedicated to mumrulz! for talking me into carrying on. Enjoy.**

**When you know: Chapter 11**

The car door slammed is a smack that echoed through the underground car park followed quickly by the sound of someone running in heels.

Angela slipped slightly as she dashed through the hallways leading to the lab. She wanted to get into work earlier than usual. she was two hours early but she knew her best friend would already be behind her desk and she was bubbling over with questions for the anthropologist.

she dashed through the sliding doors and headed straight for Temperance Brennans office.

taking a quick breath she began to push the door open.

"Ange!" the voice echoed through the empty lab and caused Angela to almost jump out of her skin. she turned, looking for the owner of the voice.

"sweety? where are you?"

"in the Lounge area, i thought we could talk up here for a change. I made you coffee!"

Angela laughed as she started to climb the stairs towards her friend. "how did you know i'd come in early?" she reached the top of the stairs just intime to recieve 'that look' from her best friend.

"ok so that was a dumb question huh"

Angela sat down across from Brennan and took up her mug of hot coffee.

"so, tell the tail"

half an hour later Brennan had told Angela a quick story of her date with Booth. just as she had guessed, her friend had squealed and clapped when the dance in the park was mentioned.

Temperance ended the tail by showing Angela the card from the flower vase. after reading the card, the artist jumped up out of her seat and threw her arms around the doctor.

"Finally!"

Brennan pulled back slightly, keeping her hands on Angelas shoulders. "what do you mean?"

"Sweety, you may not have noticed it but both you and Booth have been flirting like crazy for so long. I mean the guy stuffed a gun down a gang leaders throat because he put a hit out on you. scared the guy into calling it off... y'know... or else!"

"what? he never told me that!"

"that's because he knows not to. he knows that if he told you you'd have given him the third degree on how you can take care of yourself!"

"I can take care of myself!" Brennan retorted "I can't believe he did something that dangerous to keep me safe."

Angela sighed. "think about it sweety. think about everything he's ever done for you"

after a few seconds thought, Brennan smiled and Angela was sure she caught sight of a slight blush.

As Angela hugged her best friend again, the sliding doors to the lab opened and the voices of Hodgins and Zack sounded quietly. They were discussing which beetles would perform better in a race.

"Honey" Angela gave her a quick squeeze "I have to go tell Hodgins!"

"No ange. i don't want my private life all over the Lab."

"It won't be doc' but Hodgins is my guy and i just gotta tell someone, plus he already knows you guys went on a date. He'll keep it to himself."

Brennan gave a dramatic sigh and nodded. this action drew another small squeel from Ange and she ran off to deliver the news.

**A/N ok so my last question was if i should continue the story. my next question is: should i evelate the fluff to a little smut? i know people are enjoying the fluffy flirting and i don't want to ruin it for any of you by turning this into an M rated story.**


End file.
